


Tumult

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [114]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes quiet sex is overrated, but I'm not sure this is one of the times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumult

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/24/1999 for the word [tumult](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/24/tumult).
> 
> tumult  
> The commotion or agitation of a crowd,usually accompanied with great noise, uproar, and confusion of voices; hurly-burly; noisy confusion.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I feel like I should apologize in advance. Oops.

# 

Tumult

Tony regretted suggesting Gibbs have the team over. It all started innocently enough. 

“We haven’t had a team night in ages. Let’s have the team over.” Tony casually commented to Jethro one evening as they sat at Jethro’s dining room table eating dinner.

Tony still wasn’t sure what happened, but Gibbs had invited the team over plus Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky who were honorary members of the team. Next thing Tony knew Abby had gotten a hold of it and it had gone from a simple dinner with friends to a team sleepover. Of course, no one could say no to Abby, she was all “Come on, it will be fun.” and no one could say no to her puppy dog eyes.

Now, it was late. The team had partied hard creating a tumult. Tony had thought they would never settle down, but they’d finally fallen asleep in the living room. Each one had their own sleeping bag and had pulled up some floor.

Now, Tony was sneaking up the stairs to join Gibbs in bed since they weren’t out to the team, yet. He’d have to sneak back down later. Whispering silently, he murmured, “You still up, Jethro?”

Gibbs turned his head towards Tony. “Of course, I am. You know I can’t sleep without you.”

Tony smirked at him and came closer. “We have to be quiet.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “I’m not usually the loud one.”

“Shhh.” Tony chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled him down onto the bed on top of him and rolled them over.

“Feeling playful?” Tony whispered.

Gibbs didn’t respond verbally, instead diving in and sucking on Tony’s neck. 

Tony moaned and rolled them over willing to go with Gibbs playful mood. They kissed and groped taking turns flipping each other. Making a game out of it. Tony flipped Gibbs hard one time completely knocking his breath out of him.

Downstairs McGee and Ziva both popped awake at the noise. They looked at each other but dismissed it as nothing and tried to go back to sleep.

Gibbs retaliated upstairs with an even more powerful flip and accidentally flipped both of them off the bed onto the floor knocking a lamp over that shattered and shaking the bed significantly. Tony giggled, but otherwise seemed unfazed and continued kissing and groping Gibbs. 

However, now everyone downstairs was wide awake. They looked around not spotting Tony and immediately grabbed their weapons well those who had them did. They then rushed upstairs where the noise came from. Rushing into Gibbs bedroom where they all immediately tripped over Tony and Gibbs who had rolled so they were right in front of the doorway in their tussling. 

Multiple people screamed and tried to get up and/or jump out of the way and the resulting tumult created even more of a mess than before. It was a while before everyone was righted again. Then they all stared at Gibbs and Tony. Everyone was looking back and forth between them trying to figure out what really happened. 

“Were you two fighting?” Abby demanded. “It’s not good when you fight.”

Gibbs sighed. They were really in for it now. “No, Abbs, we weren’t fighting.”

“Then?” Abby drew out the question wanting to know what had happened.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Tony. Tony just looked back at him. 

Abby looked between them both and then she gasped. “What? Really? You two?” 

“Wait what?” McGee asked confused. “Them two what?”

“I’ll explain to you later, Timmy.” Abby grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs. “I think Gibbs and Tony need some alone time, right now.”

McGee glanced at them both as he was dragged out the door. “Oh.”

Ziva smirked at them. “This is how you say a rat got your tongue situation?”

“I think that’s cat got your tongue, Ziva, and no.” DiNozzo stated.

Gibbs just gave everyone who was still in the room a look and they all hightailed it out of there.

Gibbs looked at Tony and grabbed his hand leading him to the bed. Settling them both in the bed, but not sure either of them was really still in the mood, Gibbs just looked at Tony. Resting his forehead against Tony, he whispered. “What are we going to do now?”

Tony gave him a sweet kiss. “We’ll go to bed and have sex later when we’re both in the mood.”

“I meant about the team.” Gibbs murmured.

“Oh, them. Nothing. Let’s wait and see how they react on Monday or in the morning. We were planning to tell them eventually. This just let the cat out of the bag sooner.” Tony comforted.


End file.
